1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a discharge disposing apparatus to be applied as a diaper to a patient unable to walk, a bedridden old person in a hospital, and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a discharge disposing apparatus that automatically disposes of filth and cleans the soiled private parts of a patient who discharges the filth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional discharge disposing apparatus is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication Laid-Open No. 4-364841. In this conventional apparatus, the waist and hips of a human body are enveloped by a diaper cup body.
The diaper cup body of the conventional discharge disposing apparatus is made of resilient plastic material for the sake of exchanging the cover. However, it is difficult to suitably fit the diaper cup body to persons who wear the diaper cup body because such persons have different physiques and sizes of the waist and hips. Thus, a leakage of cleaning water is often caused by a poor fitting diaper cup body.
An object of the present invention is to present a discharge disposing apparatus that solves the problems with the conventional discharge disposing apparatus mentioned above.
More specifically, an object of the present invention is to provide a discharge disposing apparatus having a diaper cover that can be easily exchanged without any leakage of water.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
According to a broad aspect of the present invention, a discharge disposing apparatus is provided comprising: a diaper cup body enveloping the waist and hips of a human body, a cleaning water feeding hose connected to the diaper cup body for feeding water into the inside of the diaper cup body, and a filth sucking hose connected to the diaper cup body for sucking the cleaning water and the filth within the inside of the diaper cup body. The diaper cup body is composed of a base body provided with the cleaning water feeding hose and the filth sucking hose, a caterpillar-like joint rotatably coupled with the base body, and a front cover rotatably coupled with the caterpillar-like joint. The caterpillar-like joint is connected with a plurality of joint pieces, and the size of the diaper cup body can be adjustable by increasing or decreasing the number of the joint pieces.
According to other aspects of the invention, the joint pieces are integrally formed with curve sections, tongue pieces are formed at both sides of the curve sections, and joint holes are provided at the front and the rear portions of each of the tongue pieces. The joint pieces are formed with thin sections at the periphery of the joint holes mounted on the tongue pieces. The joint holes of the joint pieces are connected by pivot members with each other. The pivot members are passed through the joint holes of the joint pieces and fastening holes mounted on a water proof cloth to fasten the water proof cloth to the joint pieces for covering the caterpillar-like joint with the water proof cloth.
The pivot members are composed of a rod member and a snap member, the rod member is formed with a head section at one end thereof and a projection section at the other end thereof to form a cylinder section, and the snap member is formed with a head section at one end thereof and a projection section at the other end thereof to form a snap hole section.